


Three Can Play This Game

by LucidLeona



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, jibo, just OT3 tingz, singji, singjibo, singjibo nation where y'all at, suayeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidLeona/pseuds/LucidLeona
Summary: Bora and Siyeon have been playing this dangerous back and forth game for a while now, constantly trying to get a rise out of each other as a way to spice up their love life. The problem is they’re always dragging poor Minji into their devious schemes.But what happens when their leader gets fed up with their maddening antics and seeks revenge for using her all the time? What happens when a third player enters the field?This game just got a whole lot more interesting.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 69
Kudos: 230





	1. Horndogs

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is entirely inspired by that one scene in that one Dreamcatcher's note. You know exactly what I'm talking about >_> If not, go refresh yourself: [Dreamcatcher's Note] 'Scream' 활동 비하인드 4편. It's around the 3:37 mark.
> 
> Dedicated to Sara68650. Thank you for enabling my Singjibo agenda~ :3

**Siyeon's POV**

Bora is ignoring her again. Siyeon rolls her eyes as she leans against the wall of the waiting room, watching the other woman intently. The main dancer is sitting on a stool and playing idly on her phone, seemingly unaware of the younger's gaze. But it's obvious what she's doing. To what purpose? Who knows. It's this constant cat and mouse game they play. Or is it wolf and bird? Either way, two can play this game. She looks around for a possible target and spots it immediately. 

Hello, Minji. Or more specifically, hello Minji's conveniently exposed back. Indeed, two can play this game. 

Bless the stylist who decided to dress their charismatic leader in this tantalizing outfit. The backless suit top perfectly showcases Minji's muscular but delicate back; a perfect window frame for the smooth expanse of skin underneath. But most importantly, it offers a clear opening for what Siyeon has planned. 

The main vocalist saunters forward, both hands already outstretched as she approaches her unsuspecting target. She's not at all surprised when Minji barely flinches at the initial contact. They're so accustomed to each other's random bouts of gratuitous touching that it's become second nature by now. Siyeon doesn’t even have to glance back at Bora to know the shorter woman has witnessed her deliberate actions, and she delights in the thought of catching her in the act when this footage is uploaded later. Hah. Gotcha.

Minji hasn't had much of a reaction so far. Of course the camera is still rolling so what else can the purple-haired woman do but put on a smile as she plays along. So the singer decides to push her luck, gently massaging the leader's back as her fingers run along soft skin. She tilts her head and leans in close enough to smell the sweet scent of the other woman's floral shampoo, and she hopes the gesture makes her look like a hungry predator going in for the kill. 

It doesn't take long for her to finally elicit some kind of reaction from Minji. It's subtle but she definitely feels a small shiver as her fingers work deeper into the tense muscles. But then Siyeon's hands roam a little too far to the sides, brushing across sensitive ribs as they go, and Minji quickly jumps away at the sensation. The older woman nervously laughs it off, claiming Siyeon's hands were cold.

Siyeon just smirks at the camera, all smug and proud. Her hands were certainly _not_ cold. 

The temptation to look back at Bora is strong, but she holds her stance and plays off a nonchalant attitude. She knows she won this round. Your move, little bird.

* * *

**Bora’s POV**

Bora draws in a heavy breath but resists the urge to huff and roll her eyes. Damn camera. She knows she already slipped up earlier when she subconsciously looked up to watch Siyeon make her move. No need to give the younger woman the added satisfaction of seeing how her little spectacle had really affected the dancer any more than it did. Because that's exactly what it was -- a spectacle. 

Bora doesn't know when their little game started, but it's obvious that Siyeon is growing bolder in her actions. Brazen even. It may be infuriating at times, but she has to admit it's also incredibly exhilarating to be challenged in such a blatant manner. Siyeon's just doing what she would do herself. In fact, she probably just adapted what Bora started in the first place and ran with it. 

But regardless, Bora is still a true competitor at heart so she reins in her instincts, calmly biding her time to come up with the perfect opportunity to counter. To retaliate. Because make no mistake, this isn't just a game. It's also a battle of wills. One that usually ends up more or less the same way each time, with both of them too hot and bothered to think properly as they ravage each other under the guise of "jealousy". 

It may sound kind of salacious, cliché even, but there's definitely a flare to this. The buildup is what makes it worth it in the end and why they continue to play this game over and over again.

The teasing. The chase. It's all so deliciously addicting.

So Bora sits quietly and tries to ignore the gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach after seeing Siyeon's handsy display with Minji. She's itching to react, eager to show that damn wolf who those wandering hands really belong to. But now is not the time to lose focus. She needs to plan her counterattack. 

Sadly, there's not much she can do right now as the group waits to perform their next stage. At least the performance will be a good distraction.

___

Her entire body is practically vibrating as she steps off the stage, still feeling the rush of adrenaline from another successful performance. It's exactly what she needed.

As they make their way back to the waiting room, Bora notices Siyeon is purposely trailing behind the group. No doubt to get a good view of the dancer's backside. She can't really blame her though. She knows her ass is amazing. So she makes sure to give a little show as she walks down the hallway, swinging her hips a little more than necessary. It doesn't take long before she hears a low growl come from behind, and she grins triumphantly to herself, knowing her stunt had the desired effect.

Soon, the group gathers in front of the big TV in the waiting room to monitor their previous stage performance. Bora beams excitedly as she relives the high of the moment, appreciating how the added lighting and production effects work to enhance the group's stage presence. She's so proud of them all, so happy she gets to do what she loves most. Well, one of the things. She does have other passions. As if on cue, the song comes to an end and the camera zooms in on one particular member.

Siyeon is the ending fairy today.

And damn if the raven-haired beauty doesn't look absolutely stunning in her final pose as the camera shows her in all her glory. Her smoldering look alone could bring anyone to their knees. And Bora is definitely not immuned to her spell.

She glances over to the woman in question to congratulate her but regrets it immediately. Siyeon is currently draped all over Yoohyeon, and when their eyes meet, she draws the tallest member even closer to herself as she raises an eyebrow in challenge. Apparently, the vocalist still thinks she has the upper-hand today. That won't do. Not at all.

Bora's jaw clenches as she sends over a tight-lipped smile. She must remember this is a long game and she needs to keep her wits about her if she intends to win. What she needs is another distraction, and she doesn't have to look far to find it. 

Minji stands next to her, happily cheering and clapping along with the rest of the group. Bora eyes the tall woman for a brief moment before wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug, all the while formulating her next move. Minji easily returns the embrace, completely unaware of what's to come.

As they pull apart, Bora makes sure to give the other woman's ass a firm squeeze, causing Minji to playfully smack her on the shoulder in response. But Bora's quick to act as she grabs the offending arm and bites at the delicate wrist.

"Ah!" The eldest exclaims, eyes wide as she tries to pull her hand back. But Bora holds tight, sinking her teeth in a little more before finally releasing the wrist with an audible pop. She wipes off her saliva and places a quick kiss on the obvious bite mark she left behind.

Bora grins as she admires her handiwork, proud that she left such a prominent mark on otherwise smooth and unmarred skin. This was her best idea yet. And she doesn't need to look back to see if it's affecting Siyeon. She _knows_ it does.

The biting. The marking. It was _their_ thing. 

With a wink, Bora finally let's go of Minji's arm and makes her way to the changing rooms without so much as sparing a second glance at Siyeon. She leaves a stunned and confused bunny in her wake.

Poor Minji. When did their leader become such an important pawn in their little chess game? Who can say, really. But one thing is clear, the rabbit is such an easy target -- easy prey. While the other members would normally shy away from their antics, Minji usually just played along and even had the patience for some of their more risqué advances. So can anyone really blame Bora and Siyeon for including her every chance they got?

* * *

**Minji’s POV**

Minji shakes her head and groans quietly to herself. She had a feeling that her overly nice personality and accommodating demeanor would come back and bite her in the ass one day. And in the case of today, it came back to bite her in the wrist, apparently. 

She rubs at her bruised skin, trying to lessen the bite mark but it's probably staying for a while. Bora can bite pretty hard when she wants to. So with a sigh, she follows the rest of the girls to change out of her performance outfit. 

In passing Siyeon, Minji swears she hears the younger woman grumble something under her breath. The leader turns to catch a glimpse of the dark-haired woman practically glaring at her marked wrist before quickly averting her eyes and walking off in a huff. Calm down, wolfie. She had nothing to do with that. She’s the innocent victim here!

After changing and saying goodbye to the production staff, the members separate into two groups, with the unnie line getting into one car.

Minji takes her usual seat as Bora and Siyeon settle in behind her. Maybe now she can find some peace, even though she expects the two younger women to be rowdy on the ride home. But ten minutes pass and she doesn't hear a peep from them. She peeks behind her seat to look at the pair and scrunches her brow in confusion at what she sees.

Bora and Siyeon are locked in an intense staring contest, neither moving a muscle besides the occasional eyebrow raise and flared nostril. It's an incredibly unsettling sight. Minji opens her mouth to question them but Bora breaks the silence first.

"Oppa, can you drop me off at the dance studio? I want to practice some of the choreography," Bora asks, turning her attention away from Siyeon to face the front.

"Oh?" Their manager questions, looking at her through the rearview mirror, "Aren't you tired?"

"Not really," Bora replies, turning back to give Siyeon a pointed look. The younger quirks an eyebrow but then jumps at the realization. "Oh, me too! I'll go with her."

"Okay, should I take all three of you there then?"

"No!" Bora and Siyeon suddenly shout in unison. The outburst startles the poor man as he jerks the car a little. 

"Ah, sorry sorry," Bora apologizes, "I'm sure Minji wants to go home and rest. Don't you, Minji?"

Minji almost rolls her eyes to the back of her head. God, they're so dumb. And horny. Dumb and horny. The worst combination.

"Mhmm," the leader tries her best to not sound annoyed but her patience is wearing thin.

After the horndogs are dropped off, Minji is left with her own thoughts for the remainder of the car ride home. She should be enjoying this moment of peace and solitude, but instead she's quietly fuming over the day's events. How dare they continuously use her in their sordid affairs. 

Yes, she knows all about their little “game”. It’s been going on for years and should be quite obvious to anyone with working eyes and _ears_. Because lord...they are _loud_. But even with the evidence stacked up against them, they still have the nerve to deny it. At first, it was probably due to the appeal of “sneaking around”, but by this point it’s pretty much just an open secret. The other girls ignore it mostly, minding their own business. But it’s easier for them to do so when they're not directly dragged into the duo's back and forth scheming. The same can not be said for Minji. She's always their go-to target, and now it's just getting worse as they continue to amp up their attempts to outdo each other. 

No, that's enough of that. Minji refuses to be a pawn any longer. It's time for her to fight back and show them what this "nice" rabbit is really capable of. She smiles devilishly as several scenarios play out in her head.

Three can play this game. And Minji plays to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a simple snippet and now I'm not sure if it's going to wrap up next chapter or end up being more. Anywho, thx for reading. Feel free to follow me on twitter if you want (@minji_bora). I have an ongoing Suayeon social media AU there, co-written w/ @kijayz. Check it out if that's your thing. ^_^


	2. Questionably Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minji starts her part of the game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy BOCA day! Pls enjoy this little Singjibo meal in between streaming! Y'all streaming, right? >_> Let's get that first win, somnies <3

**Minji’s POV**

It’s been over 3 hours since Bora and Siyeon had gone to the dance studio to “practice choreography”. Minji is used to these thinly-veiled excuses by now, but it doesn’t make it any less aggravating. Thankfully, their manager is one of the few people in their lives that doesn’t actually know about the pair’s extracurricular activities. And if he does know, he’s amazing at playing dumb. 

Either way, Minji is glad the two horny idiots haven’t gotten in trouble from the staff or been caught publicly by anyone else. The last thing they need is for the higher-ups to breathe down their necks about toning down the gay. They’re Dreamcatcher, after all. That would be such a devastating blow to their fanbase, and she has no intentions of dialing back the gay agenda. In fact, she was actually preparing to do the complete opposite if all goes to plan. 

That’s why Minji finds herself sitting in the dimly-lit living room of their dorm, patiently waiting for them to get home. It’s well past midnight and the four youngest have already gone to bed, but she decided to stay up to catch the two sneak in and maybe even start her part of the game. No time like the present to test the waters.

As the minutes tick by, she wonders if they'll even get home before daybreak. How long can they go for anyways? Was the sex really that good? Minji may be known as the rabbit but Suayeon are the ones going at it like sex-starved bunnies. Their stamina is impressive. Good for them but damn. Chill. She shakes her head as more intrusive thoughts start invading her mind. 

Focus, Minji.

Suddenly, a loud thud breaks the silence, making the leader jump in her seat and lose her previous train of thought. It takes her a few seconds to realize the noise came from the direction of the front door, so she gets up and cautiously makes her way over. 

As she gets closer, she could hear what sounds like shuffling and muffled voices along with another strange sound she couldn't quite figure out. Unfortunately, she gets her answer when she looks through the peephole. 

Siyeon has Bora pressed up against the door as the main dancer has both her legs wrapped tightly around the taller's waist. The strange sound Minji hears is them kissing. But in truth, it looks more like them making out like their lives depended on it, if all the desperate tongue action and heavy breathing are any indication.

Minji leans back and grimaces. Really? Right in front of her door salad? Does she need to hose them down or something? She's tempted to leave the scene and just go to bed. But then a loud moan erupts from the other side of the door, and Minji is reminded of why she stayed up waiting for them in the first place. How shameless. Time to knock them down a peg. 

The purple-haired woman prepares herself as she unlocks the door and quickly yanks it open. 

At the sudden movement, the pair who were literally attached at the hips moments ago, came barreling into the doorway. Luckily, Bora's quick reflexes made it so she was able to detach from Siyeon and land on both feet before they both could topple over.

Minji just takes a step back and pretends to look surprised at their impromptu entrance. "Oh my, there you are," she states innocently, "Did you forget your key?”

The two younger women stare at her with wide eyes and flushed faces, breathing like they just ran a marathon. The leader looks them over, fully aware of their disheveled appearances and brows covered in sweat. It’s just so _obvious_ , but she doesn’t let up as she expectantly waits for them to reply. 

“Uh, n-no. I was...uh,” Bora scrambled for an answer, “I was just...looking for it. Yes.” The shorter woman made a show of checking her pockets before pulling out her key and waving it animatedly. “See?”

Minji nods then looks over at Siyeon, who is still trying to catch her breath but deliberately avoiding eye contact. Oh, now she plays coy? 

“Well, get in here. It’s late,” the eldest steps aside to let them enter. She could tell both women visibly relaxed as they made their way in, probably thinking they were off the hook. Wrong. Not if Minji has anything to say about it.

"So, how was practice?" She asks casually, closing the door behind them. 

Bora glances at Siyeon and says, "really good." Minji doesn't miss the small smirk that the dancer shares with her counterpart. 

She rolls her eyes but continues to press, "Which choreography did you practice?"

The pair makes their way into the kitchen with her following close behind. "Um, all of them," Bora remarks as she hands a bottle of water to Siyeon.

"Wow, that must have been some workout," Minji muses, wondering how long she could carry on with this charade. 

"You have no idea," Siyeon says under her breath as she starts drinking her water.

Oh, but Minji has a pretty good idea, so she offers a knowing smile, "Maybe next time I should join you. I could use a workout too."

At the comment, Siyeon immediately chokes on her water and starts coughing, causing Bora to gently pat her on the back. Minji sees her opening and rushes over, running a hand soothingly up and down the vocalist's back as well. "Ah, Singnie, are you alright?"

Siyeon waves a hand in the air, trying to signal to them that she's okay even though she continues to cough. A little part of Minji secretly delights in the turn of events as she hides an evil grin behind her other hand. Yeah, this is going to be fun.

After Siyeon finally calms down from her coughing fit, Bora removes her hand from behind the younger's back, but Minji leaves hers where it is. When she’s sure she has the smaller woman’s attention, she purposely snakes her arm around Siyeon’s lower back, pulling the raven-haired woman closer to lay her head on the nearby shoulder.

Bora stares questioningly at Minji for a brief moment before speaking up, “So, why are you still up?” 

“I just wanted to make sure you two came home safely,” Minji shrugs, “Also, I would probably wake up anyways. Y’all are _loud_.” She says the last word with emphasis, and judging from their shifty eyes, she knew they caught the reference.

“Uh well, guess I'll go shower,” Bora states awkwardly. But instead of leaving, she sends Siyeon another look, raising an eyebrow in silent communication. The younger woman replies with a slight nod of her own. 

Minji looks between the two, already deciphering their cryptic message without much difficulty. She knows how to read them like a book. A very horny book.

Finally, Bora makes her way to the bathroom and shuts the door. Siyeon clears her throat and pulls herself away from Minji, "Yeah, I'll get ready for bed too." 

As she heads out of the kitchen, Siyeon walks straight towards the bathroom that Bora just went into and reaches for the door handle, but Minji's quick to call her out.

"Hey, silly, that's the wrong door," the leader offers a helpful smile. 

Siyeon laughs nervously, "Oh, right," before awkwardly turning and walking towards their shared bedroom. 

Once she's out of view, Minji drops the fake smile and rolls her eyes again for the upteenth time. She has no doubt that if she wasn’t there to stop them, the pair would continue their activities in the shower. Did they really think they could get away with that when she was standing right here? Did their sexcapades make them lose their last remaining braincell? Probably.

Regardless, Minji is satisfied in her performance tonight. It was rather tame but at least she got the ball rolling. One point for the rabbit.

* * *

A few days have passed since Minji's late night encounter with Bora and Siyeon. Sadly, the group has been too busy with promotions for her to make another move, but she's hopeful that the opportunity would come today as they enjoy the day off. 

She can't say for certain but she assumes it's also been a few days since the pair has hit the sheets, and she expects that they're eager to restart their game. It's a vicious cycle, really, and Minji's well aware of their predictable patterns. It's just a matter of exploiting their reckless behaviors for her own purposes.

For now, she's content to just relax and watch TV in their living room while Bora prepares lunch in the kitchen. It's midday when Siyeon finally comes out of the bedroom. They've had an exhausting week so Minji can't fault her for sleeping in a fair amount. 

Bora, on the other hand, doesn't seem as understanding as she shouts at the younger woman, "Yah, Lee Siyeon! What were you planning to do? Sleep the whole day away?"

Siyeon scoffs and makes her way into the kitchen, "Let me breathe, woman. It's my day off!"

"So lazy! You don't deserve this delicious food I'm making."

"Yah, that's not fair!"

So, they're back to the hot and cold act. Yup, so fucking predictable. Minji listens to the back and forth bickering for a little while longer before getting up. Time for her to make an appearance.

As Minji enters the kitchen, she catches Siyeon dipping her finger into a container of whipped cream and wiping it on Bora's cheek when she isn't looking.

"Lee Siyeon!" The shorter woman erupts, turning to chase her assailant. But Siyeon quickly spots Minji and hides behind the leader, gripping the back of her shirt and laughing loudly. Bora moves from side to side, trying to grab her but Siyeon just grips Minji tighter, using the eldest as a shield to avoid the incoming attacks.

"Enough!" The purple-haired woman yells, not appreciating how she's caught in the middle again. Bora huffs but eventually backs down. Siyeon snickers as she lets go of Minji's shirt, opting instead to hug her from behind while resting her chin on the taller's shoulder. 

Bora narrows her eyes, and Minji could tell she is not ready to let this go just yet. Her suspicions are correct when she sees the dancer walk back to dip her index finger into the same container of whipped cream, gathering up a generous amount before approaching them again. 

"You know you ruined this container, right?" Bora threatens as she points her covered finger at Siyeon, "It's only fair that I get you back."

"I want to see you try," Siyeon sing-songs, causing Bora to tilt her head and glare back indignantly.

The situation is quickly getting out of hand, and Minji knows it's only a matter of time before she is used as a meat shield for another onslaught. Nope, she needs to do something. Fast.

Her eyes focus on the cream sitting atop Bora’s finger, and just like that, the perfect idea comes to mind. 

Minji grabs the smaller woman's raised wrist, holding it tightly as she pulls her forward. The move is oddly reminiscent of a few days ago in the waiting room, although the roles are now reversed. Bora turns her attention away from Siyeon to give their leader a puzzled look. And Minji holds her gaze as she brings Bora's coated finger into her mouth, soft lips enclosing the digit up to the second joint. 

Bora stands frozen in place, eyes wide open and mouth agape as the older woman starts slowly sucking on her finger. And judging from the sharp intake of air next to her ear, Minji assumes Siyeon is in a similar state of shock. Good. She's going to make sure they won't forget this anytime soon. 

So she continues to swirl her tongue dangerously around the finger in her mouth, working to cover every bit of skin, even though the cream has long been cleaned off.

After she's satisfied that the stunt has made a lasting impression, she finally releases Bora's finger with an obscene noise.

"Don't waste food," the eldest scolds lightly, still holding onto Bora’s small wrist, but the shorter woman makes no attempts to pull her hand back. As a matter of fact, Bora hasn't moved a muscle, hasn’t blinked once, and Minji wonders if she's even breathing. It's rather surprising to see how such a simple action would render the dancer so completely useless, given how naturally flirtatious she can be. 

And then there’s the youngest of the three to consider. Minji wasn’t able to directly witness Siyeon’s reaction but she certainly _heard_ it. Throughout the whole ordeal, the vocalist has been making a weird, almost otherworldly sound. It's the same one she makes when she's spacing out or just...being Siyeon. Needless to say, she’s been made just as useless.

Well, that sure did the trick. All previous thoughts of challenging each other have been put by the wayside.

Eventually, Minji lets go of Bora's arm and steps past her to approach the same whipped cream container that started all the commotion. She scoops up a big dollop of cream with her finger before putting it in her mouth, letting out a happy hum and beaming at the shell-shocked couple.

"So, what's for lunch?"

* * *

Comeback promotions continue to take up most of their time and energy, and before Minji knows it, another week comes and goes.

The previous incident in the kitchen feels like a distant memory, and she shouldn't be surprised that Bora and Siyeon have decided to act like the whole thing never happened in the first place. They can't fool her, though. Her provocative display had definitely made an impact on them. She saw it in the way they had completely avoided her for the rest of that day. Not to mention how they avoid even looking at another container of whipped cream since then. It's laughable, really. Apparently, they can dish out the teasing but can't take it themselves. Cowards.

Minji's just getting started. Hopefully, having a week pass without the leader pulling anything scandalous has lulled the two younger women into a false sense of security. She's eager to elicit another strong reaction, but it's best to hit them when they least expect it. 

Her patience may pay off tonight as the trio enjoy a quiet night in. Well, as quiet as it can be with Suayeon around. 

They just finished doing a vlive, and although Minji had every opportunity to tease them during the broadcast, it probably wouldn't blow over well with their managers. As it is, they'll definitely get an earful about the mess that actually took place live. 

The elephant pen fiasco comes to mind. 

She knows it was an unintentional mistake, but that doesn't make it any less memorable. And she has to admit it was actually pretty hilarious. What's an unnie line vlive without them doing something questionable or gay or questionably gay, anyways?

Bora and Siyeon may drive her crazy sometimes but she's always enjoyed the couple’s chaotic energy. Feeds off it, even. And when it comes down to it, she loves these crackheads. It's only when they play dirty at her expense that she feels compelled to put them in their place. That's only fair, right?

Speaking of which, she has a sneaking suspicion they'll be back on their bullshit soon. Doing vlives has never failed to rile them up and this one was no exception. Minji expected the overt flirtation during the stream, but she's ready for them to rev up their efforts off camera and somehow use her in the process. They're nothing if not predictable.

"I'm hungry," Siyeon suddenly announces in her distinct baby voice, "I want food!"

Bora lets out an annoyed sigh, "Why don’t you ask me properly?"

"Who says I want _your_ food? Maybe I want something my favorite unnie makes instead," Siyeon shows a toothy grin and clings to Minji's arm in an obvious attempt to get a rise out of the smaller woman.

And it’s working.

"Your favorite-" Bora starts to say but stops herself, getting to her feet, "Maybe you should just starve then!

Here we go again. Minji resists the urge to roll her eyes. "Come on, we'll all make something," she suggests instead, grabbing both their hands to lead them out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Children. The both of them.

As the trio enters the kitchen, Siyeon plops down on a stool on the other side of the counter, opting to watch the two older women cook instead of helping.

Bora glares at the younger woman. "Hey lazy, you’re just gonna watch?"

"I want chapagetti!"

"Again? You just ate that yesterday."

Siyeon directs a dramatic pout and pleading look at Minji, "Unnie, please make me chapagetti. It always tastes better when you make it anyways." 

Wow, it seems like Siyeon is really pushing her luck tonight. It’s one thing to tease Bora but criticising her cooking is just playing with fire. And the wolf is certain to get burned if she doesn’t watch herself.

The sound of something crunching causes Minji to turn around. Bora is crushing the bag of instant noodles in her hands, eyes staring daggers at the vocalist.

“Ah! My noodles!” Siyeon cries out, getting up quickly to wrestle the bag from the dancer’s small hands.

“Fuck your noodles!” Bora shouts back as they continue to fight over the package. It doesn't take long before Siyeon manages to grab the bag from her and hold it out of reach from the shorter woman.

But Bora's never one to back down from a fight, so they continue their wrestling match. "Give it back! You don't deserve it!"

"No, you already destroyed it anyways!"

"Bitch!"

"You're the bitch!"

Minji observes them carefully, completely unamused at this little "fight". She sees it for what it really is. Sees it in their hungry eyes. And she knows exactly how this would play out if she wasn't there watching them. 

Suddenly, a lightbulb goes off in her head. So why not do just that? Why not take a page from their own playbook?

She walks towards the two quarreling women with purpose and puts herself in between them. They don't seem to be bothered at first, still flailing their arms around as she stands in the middle. But then Minji turns to Siyeon, pushing forward as she backs her up against the kitchen counter, trapping her in place. 

The younger woman is completely caught off guard by the action, and Minji uses this opportunity to easily turn her around so that Siyeon is facing away. She leans in, pressing her front flushed against the other woman's back, hands gripping tightly on either side of her hips.

"Stop being a brat and give me the noodles, Siyeonie," Minji purrs hotly into the younger's ear. She can feel Siyeon tense up at her words. Hear the shallow breaths. And it's all stirring Minji up more than she cares to admit.

Siyeon takes some time, but she finally snaps out of her initial shock long enough to hand the package back, albeit rather slowly.  
  
After grabbing the bag, Minji praises, “Good girl,” and taps Siyeon’s ass for good measure. Turning around, she sees Bora's bewildered expression and returns it with a raised eyebrow of her own.

"Minji, what the-" Bora tries to question but Minji stops her, placing a hand right in the middle of her chest. The shorter woman quickly looks down at the hand then back up at the leader, ready to speak up again, but Minji's already moving forward. 

Soon, the dancer is backed up against the counter on the other side of the kitchen. Minji leaves her hand where it is on Bora's chest but raises the other hand that's holding the package of instant noodles. "What did I say about wasting food?"

Bora swallows hard, "Uh...d-don't do it?"

"Exactly,” Minji nods, taking her hand off the smaller woman’s chest and pressing the package of noodles in its place. “Now, I expect you to cook this, no matter how crushed the noodles are."

She turns around to point a finger at Siyeon. "And I expect _you_ to eat all of it." Minji looks between the two women expectantly, "Understood?" 

They both stare at her for a while, neither sure how to properly respond. Then after sharing a confused look with each other, they look back at their leader and nod awkwardly. 

“Good, I’m glad that’s settled,” Minji claps her hands together once, moving to open the refrigerator while humming brightly. 

Internally, she is positively buzzing with excitement. Why hasn't she started this sooner? It’s such a thrill. But she has to ask herself, is she just enjoying getting back at them or is she actually enjoying the actions themselves? It's still early since she joined the game, but the lines are already starting to blur in her mind. 

Minji shakes her head and pushes the thought away, choosing instead to enjoy the moment for what it is. Another victory under her belt. Another point for the rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably no one caught it, but I took some creative liberties and implied that Handong is there with them. Cries in OT7 T_T


	3. Déjà Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bora and Siyeon are going through it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the long wait >.< I've been splitting my attention between a few ongoing AU/fics. But hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Things are just heating up...

**Bora’s POV**

Their leader has lost her damn mind. Bora is sure of it. That's the only possible explanation for Minji's strange behavior these past couple of weeks. Sure, she’s been known to be a little "fiesty" every once in a while, but the shit she's been pulling lately is on another level entirely.

Right?

Or maybe it's Bora that’s lost all her sense and reason. Maybe Minji was just trying to prevent them from making a mess in the kitchen when she sucked Bora's finger that one time. And maybe Minji just wanted them to stop fighting when she pressed Siyeon up against the kitchen counter that other time. And maybe Bora just imagined Minji groping her ass yesterday while she was bending over to grab something in the refrigerator. 

Yeah, maybe she's just been overthinking these things after all. Bora ponders this as she sits alone at the kitchen counter, peacefully eating some yogurt while waiting to leave for their next engagement of the day. However, her peace is short-lived. 

Speak of the devil. 

Her thoughts trail off as the woman in question enters the kitchen. But it's the way she enters the room that makes Bora do a double-take and almost lose her grip on her cup of yogurt. 

Minji brought company. She's clinging onto Siyeon from behind, arms securely wrapped around the younger woman's midsection and purple hair peeking out from behind a lean shoulder. Normally, Bora would think it was an endearing sight, but with how strangely Minji has been acting recently, the main dancer is instantly put on edge at their entrance. Something weird is about to happen. She can sense it. 

As if reading her mind, Minji immediately locks eyes with Bora and greets her with a radiant smile, "Hi!" 

To an unsuspecting bystander, the look probably appeared innocent and disarming, but Bora has a feeling it's anything but friendly. "Hey," she replies casually. 

Slowly, Minji guides Siyeon over, stopping when she has the main vocalist pressed up against the counter opposite of where Bora is sitting. The deliberate action brings forth a fleeting feeling of déjà vu, but she tries to keep a neutral expression as she maintains eye contact with Minji. No doubt about it, their leader is up to something.

The two eldest members continue to hold each other's gazes for an indeterminate amount of time, but when it becomes too unnerving, Bora breaks eye contact to look at Siyeon instead. It's only then that she sees the uncertainty and confusion plastered on the younger woman’s face as well. So it seems she’s not the only one sensing the weird atmosphere in the room. Bora bites on her plastic spoon and tilts her head as if to ask, _what the hell?_

Siyeon just raises her eyebrows and gives a small shrug in response, but her eyes linger on the spoon in between Bora’s teeth. Oh? Bora has a pretty good idea of what Siyeon is thinking about so she closes her mouth around the spoon, drawing it out slowly in between closed lips. At the first sign of Siyeon's tongue darting out to lick the side of her mouth, Bora gets her confirmation. It's the same thing she wanted. But it's not like they could do anything about it at the moment with Minji hovering over them like a clingy helicopter. 

So Siyeon shakes her head and clears her throat. "Can I have some?" she asks distractedly, still looking intently at Bora's mouth.

"I don't know," Bora quips back with a smirk, "What’s the magic word?" 

Siyeon breathes out an unamused sigh, "Feed me."

Bora's smirk widens as she brings a spoonful of yogurt closer to the younger's face, but as Siyeon opens her mouth, Bora playfully pulls the spoon back. She repeats it a second time with a similar result.

The wolf gives a low growl and Bora can't help but let out a loud cackle. She's always loved teasing the other woman, no matter how childish their games can be.

After a short staring contest, Siyeon suddenly lunges forward across the counter, both hands reaching out wildly to grab the spoon and yogurt, but Bora anticipates the move and holds the items just out of reach. 

Meanwhile, Minji still has her arms wrapped around Siyeon’s middle, holding on as she’s pulled forward at the unexpected movement. "Siyeonie, stop that," she tries to calm the squirming woman but is quickly ignored. 

Bora continues to laugh at the comedic scene as Siyeon tries to wiggle out of Minji’s grasp and the taller woman struggles to keep her off the counter. Hilarious. Maybe things are getting back to normal after all.

Suddenly, there's a shift in the air and Minji lets out a loud huff, grabbing both of Siyeon's wrists and swiftly twisting her arms behind her back, effectively holding her in place.

This certainly changed the mood. Maybe Bora spoke too soon about things going back to normal.

Minji leans in, positioning her mouth close to Siyeon's ear, "Hey now, that's not the proper way to ask for something, is it?"

Siyeon gulps and Bora swears she catches a shiver run down the vocalist's body. To be fair, Bora would probably react the same way if she was in that position too. Not that she’s imagining it or anything.

"Bora, may I please have some yogurt?" Minji asks politely, locking eyes with Bora once again.

It takes a few seconds for Bora to register the question, but she eventually holds out the spoon and small cup in front of her. However, Minji makes no move to take them.

"Sorry, my hands are occupied," Minji says matter-of-factly, pressing Siyeon's wrists harder against her back and causing the younger woman to let out a quiet whimper. 

Bora’s eyes widen at the sound and without thinking, the smaller woman finds herself automatically scooping up a spoonful of yogurt and bringing it to Minji's mouth.

The leader accepts it happily, "Mmmm, thank you." She offers a wink as she finally let's go of Siyeon to look at her phone. "Time to leave, they're waiting outside."

Before Bora can even process what just happened, Minji practically bounces away, pulling Siyeon by the wrist along with her. The raven-haired woman sends one more frantic look towards Bora before she disappears around the corner. 

Dumbfounded, Bora looks down at the spoon and cup of yogurt in each hand. Was this another case where she's just imagining things? 

No, fuck that. Clearly, their leader has lost her damn mind.

Why else would Minji be acting so _boldly_ all of a sudden? Why is she only doing these things to Bora and Siyeon? And why is everything always happening in the damn kitchen?! All these questions are making her head spin, but there's no time to process any of them as Minji calls out for the members to hurry up. So she quickly finishes off the last remaining bit of yogurt and leaves the dorm.

As Bora settles in her car seat, she looks over at Siyeon, studying her partner carefully. Ordinarily, she would assume these suspicious events were all part of Siyeon's own scheming, but honestly, the younger woman seems just as confused. And Bora doubts Siyeon would be able to pull off such a convincing act if this is all just a ploy to get back at her. She knows her wolf inside and out. She knows when Siyeon's being a conniving little shit. And right now, she just seems like a lost pup with her brow scrunched up and mouth set in a slight pout as she rubs at her wrists. Damn, how hard did Minji grip them anyways? 

Bora reaches over to pry Siyeon’s hands apart so that she can hold onto them herself, thumbs gently grazing over the other’s sore wrists. Siyeon slumps down into her seat and whines pitifully, “I didn’t even get any yogurt.” 

Bora stifles a chuckle, nodding her head in amused sympathy. The cute act is absolutely adorable and all Bora wants to do is kiss the pout off her soft lips. If they didn’t have an audience, she would do just that.

But she hasn't had the chance to do anything remotely intimate with Siyeon for a while now. All thanks to a certain bothersome rabbit. The same rabbit who's currently humming gleefully along to the radio in the seat in front of them, acting like she hasn’t been turning Bora’s and Siyeon’s lives upside down lately. 

At first, Bora thought it was just a coincidence when Minji started interrupting them during their quiet moments alone. But then it kept happening again and again. And even as they tried to sneak away to another location, _any_ location, Minji would always somehow find them before anything good happens. It’s highly suspicious, and now, Bora wonders why she didn’t connect these new occurrences with Minji’s other inexplicable behavior earlier.

She glances at Siyeon again, wondering if the vocalist feels the same frustration she’s been feeling. She has to, right? They literally haven't fucked in almost two weeks! Not since that time when they snuck away to the dance studio. She should have known something was up when Siyeon didn't follow her into the shower that night. Did Minji stop her? Is the leader worried they would get caught and get the group in trouble? Sure, they always deny it but she’s certain everyone knows at this point. They've been sneaking around for years and this has never been a problem before. 

No, something else is definitely going on, and Bora just needs some time to figure it out. In the meantime, she directs a scowl to the back of Minji's head, hoping the purple-haired woman can sense her growing aggravation.

The rest of the car ride is uneventful and quiet except for the background music coming from the radio. No one is eager to have a conversation, and Bora is thankful to have this time to think about her current predicament. But her thoughts keep drifting back to all the previous scenes in the kitchen. That fucking kitchen. What is Minji playing at anyways? This is so unlike her. All those things she’s done so far were just...

They were unbelievable. They were outrageous. They were...kind of hot?

Wait, what? Who said that? Surely, not Bora. 

Were Minji's recent acts actually erotic in nature? Is that the real reason why Bora's feeling this distinct heat rising up her neck? Admittedly, she's always found Minji attractive but was she actually _attracted_ to her now? When she felt that tongue expertly swirl around her finger- 

Oh no.

She needs to clear her head from this dangerous line of thinking. This is unacceptable. She's loyal to Siyeon, of course. Always and forever. But she’s also not blind to Minji's charm and allure. Who would be? The eldest is their charismatic leader for a reason. But with this newly added seductiveness, it’s getting harder and harder for Bora to ignore her carnal instincts. And whether she wants to accept it or not, this new fatal side to Minji is definitely affecting her in more ways than one. 

Fuck.

* * *

**Siyeon's POV**

Bora has corrupted Minji. Siyeon is sure of it. That or maybe there's a full moon out. People go crazy during a full moon, right? The main vocalist looks upwards at the night sky from the car window, but the thick clouds obscure her view. What is the current moon phase anyways? Her inner wolf hangs its head in shame for not knowing.

At any rate, something bizarre has been going on with their leader recently, and Siyeon has her bets on Bora being to blame somehow. She has no proof, of course, but whenever something overtly sexual happens, the main dancer is never too far away from the action. 

Still, this just leads to more pressing questions. How did Bora convince Minji to do her dirty work for her? Why the hell is Bora letting Minji interrupt their sexy times? Wasn't the whole point of them playing this back and forth game to _enhance_ their sex life? Because right now, their sex life has been non-existent for over two weeks, and it's really starting to get under her skin. If this is Bora's new strategy to drive her absolutely crazy, it's working. It's working way too well. 

Siyeon continues to mull over her frustrations as they're driven home from another long day of activities. The car ride is uncharacteristically quiet again tonight, and Siyeon thinks it's just more proof that the two unnies are up to something. 

How dare they? Two against one is so unfair. What is Minji getting out of this anyway? A small part of Siyeon feels betrayed and confused by Minji's sudden desertion to Bora's side, but a bigger part of her just feels...turned on. 

Shit. 

If she's being completely honest with herself, arousal is what she's mostly feeling. It must be because she's on edge from not getting laid in two weeks. Yeah, that must be it. It's not because she keeps replaying all those times when Minji had her in some compromising position -- tall, lithe body pressed up against hers while strong hands grip her tightly from behind-

Nope. No thoughts. Head empty. 

Siyeon subconsciously rubs at her wrists, feeling the phantom touches from earlier this morning, and her mind immediately flashes back to the kitchen. The counter. Minji's hot breath in her ear. She can't seem to shake her focus away from this new bold image of Minji in her mind. It's somehow both incredibly intimidating and enticing at the same time. Should she be scared or aroused...or both? And in the off chance that Bora really has nothing to do with this new development, Siyeon is even more concerned of what their leader is capable of. All the more reason for her to get to the bottom of this quickly before things start to escalate.

But as they enter the dark and silent dorm, Siyeon sighs as she remembers the three would have the whole place to themselves for a while. Earlier, the four younger members had decided to go to the company building to do a vlive, and although Siyeon was hopeful Minji would join them so that she could finally spend some time alone with Bora in the dorm, it seemed that was just wishful thinking. Of course Minji insisted on coming home with them instead. Siyeon kept her mouth shut at the time, but now the irritable wolf can't help but let out a frustrated growl as she's reminded of the missed opportunity. 

The two older women turn and stare at her questioningly. “What’s wrong?” Bora asks as she bends down to take off her shoes, inadvertently pointing her perfect ass right in Siyeon’s direction.

“Uh,” Siyeon momentarily stops thinking as her tunnel vision takes over, “I’m...uh.” Bora rises slowly, taking her sweet time, and Siyeon’s eyes track her every movement before finally re-focusing to catch the dancer’s unmistakable smirk. Oh, so the move was intentional. Of course it was. She really needs to slap herself if she can’t even keep it together long enough to get past the fucking entryway. Maybe a cold shower would do the trick.

But the unnies are still standing there waiting for her to reply. She needs to think fast. “Oh, nothing. I’m just hungry.” There, that should get them off her back.

“Ah, let’s go see what we have in the kitchen,” Minji suggests, reaching out to grab both Bora's and Siyeon’s hands.

Fuck. Not the kitchen again. Siyeon immediately panics at the possibility of another compromising scenario playing out in that cursed room. 

“No!” The two younger women shout out in unison, both retracting their hands hastily from the leader’s grasp. Siyeon furrows her brow at Bora. She knows why she doesn’t want to go to the kitchen with Minji but why is Bora reacting in a similar fashion? Maybe she was wrong about the shorter woman’s alleged involvement.

But Minji doesn’t seem to mind their over-the-top reactions at all. “I thought you were hungry?” She smiles back calmly.

“Oh, right.” Siyeon looks around nervously, trying to come up with a follow-up excuse, but when her eyes land on Bora, she silently pleads with the dancer to speak up on her behalf.

“Let’s order delivery!” Bora exclaims loudly, “I want tteokbokki!” 

Hot damn, she loves this woman. “Yes! Delivery!” Siyeon squeals as she claps her hands together excitedly. She was celebrating more than just the prospect of food.

Minji shrugs and pulls out her phone. “Alright, sounds good to me.” 

After the trio place their food order, Siyeon hurriedly goes to shower. She needs to clear her head if she's going to survive a night with these two conspiratory unnies. But after finishing and coming out into the bedroom, she tenses up at the sight of the two women sitting on Minji's bed. The leader has her arm draped around Bora's shoulders, both women leaning in closely as they watch something on Bora's phone. 

When Minji looks up to meet Siyeon's questioning gaze, she smiles lazily and pulls Bora even closer to her. "How was your shower, Siyeonie?"

If Siyeon didn't know better, she would say the action looked almost possessive in nature. "It was good," she tries to keep a casual tone as she moves to sit on her own bed. All the while, Bora hasn't even glanced up once to acknowledge her since she's entered the room, and now Siyeon's more convinced than ever that the two are working together. 

So she does the only reasonable thing one such as herself would do in this type of situation -- she pouts. So much for that nice, relaxing shower. Now she’s just tensed and sulky, and all she wants to do is eat and go to sleep. At least she’s not horny anymore. So...yay?

Bora finally looks up from her phone and over towards Siyeon. "What's wrong now?" But the younger woman deliberately avoids her gaze.

Siyeon shrugs and looks down at her own phone. "Nothing." 

"Your pout says otherwise," Bora counters.

"None of your concern. Go back to watching whatever.”

Bora huffs loudly and Siyeon internally pats herself on the back. She could do this all day. 

"Omo, look at this girl." Bora clicks her tongue disapprovingly, already shifting to get up but Minji keeps a strong arm around the smaller woman's shoulders, holding her in place. 

Siyeon catches the subtle movements in her peripheral vision but refrains from looking over. Maybe she can ignore them long enough until the food arrives.

"Siyeon-ah," Minji calls out sweetly, "come join us." Apparently, the leader has other plans. 

Siyeon freezes. There's no way the invitation isn't a trap. She's not foolish enough to fall for that. "Um, I'm okay over here."

A short silence follows and Siyeon thinks she's successfully avoided any further discussion about it. 

"Okay, then we'll come over there." 

Siyeon jerks her head up to catch a glimpse of Minji pulling Bora by the hand off the bed. "W-wait, wha-" The dancer looks caught off guard, resisting but unable to prevent herself from being dragged towards Siyeon's bed.

Once Minji settles down next to Siyeon, with Bora sitting on her other side, she wraps an arm around each woman's shoulders. “Mmm, this is better.”

No, Siyeon disagrees. This is worse. 

Minji’s hand at her right shoulder starts rubbing up and down her bicep, squeezing for a moment before slender fingers lift up the edge of her sleeve to scratch lightly at the skin underneath. Normally, these gentle touches would probably be very enjoyable and relaxing, but Siyeon is on high alert at the moment. The situation is far from normal and any sort of relaxation is out of the question. 

This is made even more apparent as Minji increases the pressure that her nails are scratching against Siyeon’s sensitive skin. At least Minji didn’t have those long ass press-on nails at the moment or else she would have drawn blood….maybe. It’s probably an exaggeration but Siyeon doesn’t care. Because right now, she is just way too sensitive as their leader continues to scratch up her bicep, fingers dancing across her shoulder blade until they start climbing up the nape of her neck.

Siyeon flinches and tenses up as she feels Minji’s fingers reaching their new destination, but that doesn’t stop the older woman from continuously scratching right below her hairline. There’s no way she can take anymore of this slow torture. What she needs is an exit strategy, and her mind races to come up with an excuse to get up without looking suspicious. Suddenly her right eyelid twitches, and Siyeon thanks her involuntary body tics for providing the perfect diversion. 

“Ah!” Siyeon exclaims loudly, trying to give a convincing performance as she tilts her head down and rubs a finger over her right eyelid. “I think I have something in my eye.” Minji turns her head to observe the younger woman carefully. “Let me see.” 

Siyeon shakes her head and attempts to get away from Minji's grasp, but the leader just pulls her back and leans in closer to her face to get a better look. “Let me see, Singnie,” Minji repeats, removing her left arm that was around Bora to turn her body even more towards Siyeon, and consequently, giving the vocalist even more attention than she was expecting. 

Oh no, the plan is backfiring. But maybe she can still find a way to get out of this predicament if she continues to be persistent. “Uh...no, I just need to go look in a mirror.” She jerks her head back and forth to avoid any proper inspection by Minji as she tries to rise from the bed again, but the taller woman is being just as persistent, if not more so.

Without warning, there's a strong hand gripping her right wrist, abruptly stopping her sporadic movements. 

Oh, shit. Not again. Why is she always grabbing their wrists?

Siyeon tries to pull her hand back but Minji's grip only tightens as she moves even closer. Suddenly, there's a flash of movement -- a body approaching way too fast for Siyeon to properly understand what is happening. And then somehow Minji is straddling her lap, one hand holding her wrist while the other lands on her shoulder.

The vocalist completely forgets her earlier pretext for getting up as she freezes under Minji's steely gaze. No doubt she resembles a deer caught in headlights at the moment. The purple-haired woman lets go of Siyeon's wrist and places both her hands on either side of the younger's face, keeping her from moving any further. Not that Siyeon planned to anyway. She’s barely keeping it together, heart racing at an alarming rate as she anticipates Minji's next move.

"I said," Minji insisted with added determination, bringing her face so close that Siyeon could feel each word punctuated by a warm breath. "Let. Me. See." 

Siyeon’s eyes immediately widen from the commanding tone, beyond shocked by the turn of events, but Minji takes this as an invitation to start examining her eye. Slowly, Minji tilts Siyeon’s head in different directions to thoroughly look around the affected area, and the younger woman could do nothing but let her. She was literally putty in Minji’s hands. And as the leader shifts in Siyeon’s lap, there is a brief, terrifying moment when Minji grinds her hips down with a little too much pressure, causing Siyeon to inhale sharply and go rigid.

“Hmm, I don’t see anything,” Minji remarks thoughtfully, “Do you still feel it?”

Well, Siyeon is definitely feeling _something_. But it’s probably not what Minji is referring to, so she composes herself enough to shake her head, even if the action is slightly restricted by the hands still glued to her face. 

Siyeon thought her response would be sufficient enough for Minji to finally lose interest and release her hold. So why is the leader still straddling her lap? And why are her hands still holding Siyeon's face? And why is she staring so intently into the younger's eyes as if peering right into her soul? What the actual fu-

A loud knock at the front door startles all three women. And Siyeon lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Minji's eyes light up as she quickly swings her leg over to get up. “Yay! Food is here!” She jumps off the bed and rushes out the bedroom with a happy bounce in her step, leaving Siyeon completely at a loss for what had just transpired moments ago. 

The main vocalist sits motionless, waiting for her bodily functions to return as she tries to regulate her breathing. Shit. She's horny again. In her peripheral vision, she can tell Bora is staring back, probably enjoying her obvious flustered state. _Damn you, woman._

After taking a few more breaths, Siyeon gets up on unsteady legs and walks to the bathroom to collect herself. She knows what she wants to do. But how can she explain taking another shower right now? Guess she’ll just settle for splashing some cold water on her face and hope there isn’t another repeat incident for the rest of the night. 

_Fuck my life._

When she comes out of the bathroom again, the two unnies are already sitting on the floor of the bedroom, setting up the various utensils and food containers. Siyeon's stomach growls loudly at seeing the delicious spread of food, reminding her just how hungry she was. That previous ordeal had mostly sidetracked her from other thoughts but now her hunger has returned in full force. At least this will be a good distraction. She hopes.

"Someone's hungry," Minji giggles, "Come sit here." She smiles and pats at the spot next to her on the floor. 

Siyeon weighs her options. She knows sitting next to Minji would probably open herself up to getting more flustered. But if she sits anywhere else, Minji would probably make it some big deal and _definitely_ make her more flustered. So with a defeated sigh and nod, she walks over and sits down next to the purple-haired woman.

It seems all three women were ravishly hungry as they started devouring the food without much talk amongst themselves. Siyeon was ever thankful for being able to enjoy her meal in peace and even started to relax a bit. But as soon as Minji slows down and turns her attention away from the food to glance between the two younger women, Siyeon goes back on alert mode.

There's a moment where Minji looks like she's debating something in her head before she reaches for a piece of chicken with her chopsticks and brings it to Siyeon's mouth. "This is so good," Minji offers with a small smile. Siyeon hesitates but opens her mouth to accept the food. She feels a bit of sauce getting on the side of her mouth, but as she sticks her tongue out to lick it off, Minji swiftly wipes the spot off with her thumb, causing Siyeon to accidentally lick her thumb instead. The vocalist straightens up, realizing what she just did, but Minji seems unfazed as she brings the same thumb to her mouth and licks it clean.

With a cheek full of food, Siyeon stops chewing and stares blankly, worried she's going to choke if she proceeds without snapping out of her shock first.

Minji goes to pick up another piece of chicken and turns to Bora next. The dancer seems surprised as Minji brings the rather large piece to her lips, but she takes a bite and holds it in between her teeth anyway. As expected, it's too big for Bora to fit in her mouth, and Minji chuckles as she tries to pull the piece with her chopsticks to break it apart, but it's not budging. 

Once Minji finally gives up and let's go, Bora reaches up with her own pair of chopsticks to try herself, but Minji stops her with a hand encircling her small wrist.

Siyeon clenches her jaw watching the interaction. Wrist again? Something's about to happen. She knows it. She's conditioned now.

Bora scrunches her brow, and Siyeon has to admit it's rather adorable to see Bora sitting there with the piece of chicken still sticking out of her mouth as she looks on with confusion. But that feeling of mild amusement turns to shock again as Minji leans in and bites the piece straight from Bora's mouth. Siyeon knows they have done this exact move several times before, but with everything going on lately, there seems to be an added weight to everything Minji does now. 

It's terrifying...and kinda hot. But mostly terrifying.

When Minji pulls back and let's go of Bora's wrist, the shorter woman puts a hand over her mouth while locking eyes with the eldest. But Minji just gives her a smile as she chews and picks up her cup of ramen noodles to eat next.

Siyeon wants to say something. She wants to confront them right here and now. But what to say? 'Alright, I know you bitches are playing me!' probably isn’t the most tactful way to bring it up. And as she sits quietly debating on how to approach the issue, she glances over to see Minji tipping the cup of ramen in her mouth to drink the rest of the soup. But in the process, she clumsily dribbles some of the soup down her chin, and Siyeon’s eyes follow the liquid trail as it trickles down her throat and into her shirt.

Minji swallows the last remaining bit of soup before looking down and pulling out the collar of her shirt to peer inside. “Oh dear.” Bora quickly turns around to grab a napkin, but Minji is already lifting up the bottom of her shirt as she pulls it completely off, leaving her in only her bra. And by the time Bora turns back, her hand freezes in mid-air at the display. Minji simply takes the napkin with an appreciative smile. "Clumsy me," she laughs airily while wiping up the mess she made. Once done, she reaches for her cup of coke and casually drinks from it.

This is too surreal.

Siyeon is gawking. She can’t help it. Their leader is sitting there in just a bra, drinking soda like it's the most normal thing ever, and the only thing running through Siyeon’s mind is the possibility of Minji accidentally spilling some of that drink on herself as well. She can almost imagine the liquid following the same trail as before, traveling down Minji's graceful neck as it makes its way in between her cleavage-

_What the fuck, Lee Siyeon?_

The vocalist shakes her head violently as if physically dispelling the unwanted thought from her mind. This earned her a couple of weird looks from the older pair, and she clears her throat to reply with a meek, "Ah, I'm sleepy."

Although Bora looks skeptical at the answer, Minji just shrugs and stands up, stretching her long arms over her head as she sticks her chest out and grunts from her previous stiff position. Siyeon purposely avoids looking up at her. She's already getting a pretty clear image from her peripheral vision, and she doesn't want to ogle Minji anymore than she already had been.

But as the leader turns and walks towards their shared bathroom, Siyeon can't help herself from glancing up to stare at Minji's exposed back. Déjà vu. She's instantly reminded of that time in the waiting room when she had acted so smoothly and confidently. Nothing like this horny and flustered mess. How did this happen?

As if sensing eyes on her, Minji stops in the doorway of the bathroom and peers back over her shoulders, sporting an uncharacteristic smirk as she reaches behind her back to unhook her bra. "You two don't mind cleaning up while I shower, right?" She finishes removing the undergarment and gives a wink before finally shutting the door behind herself.

The two younger women sit in stunned silence for a few minutes, but as soon as Siyeon hears the shower turn on, she turns to face Bora with urgency. 

"Okay, what the fuck is going on? Did you team up with her or something?" Siyeon gestures wildly with her hands as her words continue to spill out rapidly. "How did you get her to go along with everything? I mean, what the hell? I can't believe-"

Bora puts a hand over Siyeon's mouth, ending her barrage of questions. "Aish, shut up! Of course I didn't!" She uses her free hand to point a finger at the younger's nose, "And how do I know _you're_ not the one working with her?"

Siyeon swats Bora's hands away from her face and retorts, "Are you kidding? Why would I bring it up then?"

"True. You're a terrible liar...and even worst actress."

"Yah! Take that back! I'm an amazing actress-"

Bora holds up both hands in front of her. "Okay, whatever, we're getting off topic here."

But Siyeon doesn't appreciate the snide comment thrown her way, so she continues to pout and grumble under her breath, "I can act if I wanted to...earlier I was pretending-"

Bora rolls her eyes. "And stop pouting. You're just making me want to kiss you right now."

This comment actually snaps Siyeon out of her sour mood, and her eyes instinctually dart to Bora's lips. God, it's been so long since she's tasted them. Too long. She subconsciously licks her own lips, already feeling her body lean forward on its own accord. But then she feels hands on her shoulders, stopping her from going any further. 

"Focus, Singnie!" Bora shakes her roughly, "You know if we start kissing now, we won't be able to stop ourselves and Minji is _right_ _there_."

Oh, right. How can she forget? Minji is the main reason why Siyeon is so on edge and why she almost jumped Bora at the mere mention of kissing just now. The wolf drops her head as she whines pathetically, "Why is she doing this?" 

Bora removes her hands from the younger woman's shoulders and shrugs. "I have no clue." Looking off into the distance, she takes a moment to think. "Wait," She tilts her head to the side, "Does she... _try_ anything when I'm not around?"

"I don't think so. I think she only does it when it's just the three of us."

"Ah, well there you go. It's so obvious what she's doing."

Siyeon wrinkles her brow in confusion. "Huh?"

"We're always using her, right? She's just trying to get us back," Bora elaborates.

Siyeon raises her brow at the realization. "Oh wow, I never thought she had it in her to be so...so...h-"

"Devious?" Bora interrupts her, narrowing her eyes at the vocalist.

"Um, yeah...devious…d-definitely," Siyeon stutters as she looks away. She was totally _not_ about to say something else. Nope, not at all.

"You think it's hot, don't you?" Bora asks in an accusing tone.

Siyeon's eyes start shifting nervously as she rambles, "What?! No! Never! W-what are you even saying? I can't even...I-"

"Relax," Bora grins, putting a hand on Siyeon's thigh to stop her from rambling, "I think it's hot too."

Siyeon breathes out a sigh of relief, "Oh good, I thought I was the only one." She starts playing with the small hand on her thigh, pinching at Bora's soft skin.

"No, she definitely knows what she's doing. A little too well if you ask me," Bora declares as Siyeon nods absentmindedly, "The question is what do we do about it?"

"We could just tell her to cut it out?"

"Come on, what fun is that?" Bora asks with a glint in her eye. "I say we keep it going. We've been playing this game way longer than her. We can definitely make her so frustrated that she'll beg us to stop."

Siyeon grins mischievously, "You're so...so-" 

"Devious?" Bora offers with a wicked smirk.

"No, I was going to say _hot_." The vocalist nuzzles her face into the dancer's neck. "Are you sure we can't make out...just a little bit?"

"Tempting but I know you have no self-control, wolfie," Bora teases as she peels herself away from the younger woman and starts cleaning up. Siyeon pouts but begrudgingly helps with the task. "I do too."

Once they're in the kitchen, Bora looks curiously at Siyeon to ask, "Did you really think I was working with her?

"Mmhmm," the younger simply nods.

"Why? She was doing it to me, too."

"Yeah, but she wasn't constantly pushing you against things or holding you down like she did to me." Siyeon clears her throat awkwardly as those thoughts immediately flood her mind.

Bora snickers, "That's probably because she could sense how much of a bottom you are and just used it to her advantage. Pretty good tactic, actually."

"What the fuck?! I am _not_ a bottom! Siyeon raises her voice loudly, hands slapping the counter in outrage before she crosses her arms across her chest.

"Awww, there there," Bora cajoles but a grin is clearly plastered on her face. "There's nothing wrong with being a bottom, Singnie." The shorter woman turns around and starts putting things away in the cabinets and drawers.

"I am not a fucking bottom!"

Bora doesn't look back as she asks the next question, "You're pouting right now, aren't you?"

Siyeon stills at the question, not even realizing she was doing _just_ that until Bora pointed it out. So she immediately draws her mouth into a thin line before the dancer turns around and walks over. 

"Don't worry, baby. It works for you." Bora gets on her tiptoes to give the younger woman a quick peck on the cheek before winking and making her way back into the bedroom. Siyeon hates that even that simple action stirred something in her. But what she hates most is how she finds herself subconsciously pouting again. Damn, she really needs to work on that.

Suddenly, her thoughts drift back to what they had been discussing earlier. Can they really outplay Minji? That tricky rabbit has been a worthy competitor so far, but now it's time for Siyeon to up her game. If anything, she needs to prove to Bora, once and for all, that she is not a fucking bottom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How confident are you in Suayeon's ability to plan a counterattack? ;]


End file.
